


Pet

by IntoTheFold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Coercion, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hot Tub, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Ownership, Rape/Non-con Elements, Showers, Sort Of, Viagra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: In the not so distant future where overcrowding has forced prisons to auction off female inmates to men for rehabilitation, Ben Walters unexpectedly finds himself housing one.He thought he was doing a friend a favor.  He never had any intention of rehabilitating her, not really, as badly as he might have wanted to.Be careful what you wish for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't get out of my head for the past couple of days, so the easiest way for me to do that is to write it down. Not yet sure if there is more to come; I have a few other scenes playing out in my mind but I don't exactly have a plot brewing so we'll see!

“ I-I can’t do it.”

Haggard breaths catching in his chest, Ben surveyed his situation with the utmost concern. Five burly men, enforcers it would seem, surrounded him in the confines of his living room; two stood on either side of him, ready to grab him should he try to bolt, while the other three kept their hands on holstered but still threatening guns. The room in which he normally felt comfortable relaxing was suddenly small and uninviting, the only exit seemingly miles away. He was completely trapped.

He could feel the sweat dripping from his brow and gulped down the saliva pooling in his mouth as his nerves intensified. His limbs were shaky; it was becoming difficult to stay in his crouched position on the floor. More than anything he wanted to look down, but he was afraid of what he would see.

Instead his gaze locked with that of Silas, who sat in Ben’s favorite armchair as if claiming it for his own. The older man’s eerie smile had not faltered since he arrived, and despite his claims that this was mere business Ben could tell he derived some sort of sick pleasure from it.

“ What do you mean, you can’t do it?” Silas leaned forward, lips pursed. “You know the penalty if you don’t.”

Ben choked on his words until nothing came out. He gulped and chanced a glance at the floor in front of him; his stomach clenched and he immediately wished he hadn’t. Eyes drifting back to Silas, he opened and closed his mouth several times before he could find the will to speak.

“ I mean I can’t- not with everyone watching for sure, but I’m not going to be able to-to...”

Silas chuckled as Ben’s eyes went wide with the realization that his statement was rendered false before he even finished it. As if on command the pressure began building in his groin, a burning need for release rising in his belly. He choked on his words again; he had been wondering what pill they had forced him to swallow when they arrived, but his assumptions that it was to incapacitate him were foolishly false. They had come for one reason and one reason alone, and it seemed as though Silas was not going to take no for an answer.

“ I believe you now have everything you need,” said Silas coolly. “Now get on with it, I have other matters to attend to this afternoon.”

Ben could feel his tremors spike; he was trapped. He was trapped, and there was truly nothing he could do to reason with this man. How quickly things had fallen apart, and all because he thought he was doing a friend a favor. How wrong he was.

The national decree forcibly auctioning off female convicts to men who could assist in their rehabilitation had been met with a great deal of resistance at first, but the propaganda insisting this was the only way to adequately control the prison population reached the minds and cocks of many. These women clearly could not operate within the bounds of society; they needed someone to oversee them and keep them in line, but the prisons had grown full. Pretty soon more and more began to agree, and when the votes were cast a stunning majority supported the law.

It could be anyone, really; family, friends, coworkers, teachers, or strangers, essentially whomever had the money and the means to support one of these convicts. Many times someone in the community would vouch for a female felon and take them on as opposed to letting them go to someone who might not have their best interests in mind. It seemed like the right thing to do.

It was with that in mind that Ben had accepted the job of overseeing the daughter of his best friend. He was met with some resistance at first, as his relationship with the young woman was nothing short of tumultuous, but when she realized it was her best option she acquiesced. Her father thanked Ben over and over for taking his darling child in, and Ben promised to look after her and never to lay a hand on her as many would.

Secretly, Ben was overjoyed at the prospect of her living with him; he could not tell her this, but the reason he had been so bitter towards her was due to the crush he harbored. He knew his sudden change in attitude when she reached college age must have hurt and confused her, as they had been practically best friends before that, but there was no way he could admit his feelings. He acted cold and harsh, criticizing everything she did and avoiding her when he did not.

It seemed that the loss of his friendship might have been part of the reason she started hanging with the crowd she did, and the heist they attempted to pull was nothing short of a slap in the face. He could not believe she had fallen so far; he hated that he might be at least partly responsible. His guilt helped fuel the decision to accept her when her auction came up.

He thought living together could change everything. He could slowly warm up to her and perhaps she would warm back to him in exchange. Sure, the first couple of weeks were bumpy, but gradually he began to see her soften and let her guard down. It seemed to be paving the way for a great life together.

That was, until, Silas and his goons showed up at Ben’s door. Ben had not been doing his job, they said, in that part of his responsibility as an overseer was to rehabilitate his charge. They were there, they said, to remedy that, and to make sure he did his job or they would find someone else to do it for him.

And that was how Ben came to be crouched in his living room under the watchful eye of warden Silas, his best friend’s daughter beneath him as his erection continued to throb against the confines of his jeans. He could hear her soft sobs, the only noise she had made the entire encounter, and they pierced his soul in a way he could not articulate. How could he do this to her? He could not, yet at the same time he had to. He had promised to protect her; giving her up to another who would do worse was simply not an option.

At a signal from Silas, the two men on either side of Ben pushed him down towards the floor; he caught himself on his hands, propped up on all fours over the limp body of his charge beneath him. It was then he finally looked at her at length for the first time since Silas’s arrival, and part of him wished he hadn’t.

Her curly red hair, normally messy as it was, lay strewn haphazardly over her face where it was damp with her tears. Her eyes were open as the tears flowed, but they would not look at him. Her expression was somewhere between resigned and betrayed, and Ben wanted nothing more than to stop then and there and comfort her. But he couldn’t; even if his cock didn’t ache, he couldn’t stop. For her sake.

“ Callie...” he whispered, reaching over to stroke some hair from her cheek. He winced when she flinched at his touch, and the tone in her voice when she spoke made his heart hurt in a way from which he was unsure he would ever recover.

“ Just do it.”

Ben blanched. She was not dumb by any means; she knew it was better him than anyone else, but that did not stop the hurt. He gulped again and nodded, unsure if she even saw him, and slowly began lifting the hem of her dress up over her thighs. He felt himself harden as he neared her panties, but forced himself to stop short and reach up under the dress to pull them down. A few chuckles came from the direction of the goons surrounding them, but he knew he could not focus on them. He had to do this carefully, and had to do it right.

Fumbling with his belt and zipper seemed to take an agonizingly long time, but eventually his cock was in his hand and poised for entry. He ran his hand up her thigh gently, almost tenderly, but it only served to make her tremble harder. A wave of guilt washed over him, and a sidelong glance at Silas confirmed that there was still no way out. He would have to grit his teeth and bear it.

Eyes closed, he positioned himself just at her entrance, the other hand caressing her hip in a manner he would have much preferred to do at any time other than this. He knew he was not calming her in the slightest, but he never wanted their first time together to be like this. He wanted her to look back on it fondly, yet he knew that would never happen now. He had to do it. He had to do it now.

With a grunt he forced himself inside her, gripping her waist and thrusting until he was buried to the hilt. He unintentionally let out a low groan at just how tight she was, the pressure of her warm cunt around him incredible. It was then, however, that something began nagging at the back of his mind, a little voice that he could not seem to ignore.

She was  _ too _ tight, it told him. Almost unnaturally so. And there had been a great deal of resistance when he plunged into her, which he had all but ignored in his attempts to get the ordeal over with. That could only mean one thing.

Ben’s eyes snapped open and he choked out a cry, mortified as he looked down at Callie. She was crying harder now, trying and failing to keep her breathing even. Her freckled face looked splotchy as she let out a lone hiccup, and as he stared down at her she closed her eyes.

Oh God, what had he done?

He buried his face into her neck then, and at any other moment he would have delighted in the sweet smell of her shampoo and softness of her curls as he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace she did not return. He did not particularly care, but he needed her to know he was sorry. He needed her to know that he cared for her.

After all, how was he supposed to know she was a virgin? She was twenty-two and committing crimes; wouldn’t she surely have been having sex as well? He had been such an idiot to agree to this. He wished for a brief moment he had ignored his best friend and let Callie be someone else’s problem, but then what? They would have done exactly what he just did, except they might have been far more cruel about it. No, he had done the right thing. He just had to keep doing so, even if it hurt them both.

Running a hand down her side and placing it on her hip, Ben slowly began to pull out. He could feel Callie start to relax, and he regretted that it would be short lived as he gripped her dress and pushed back inside. She whimpered beneath him as he repeated the motion, gritting her teeth as the movements became faster and more fervent. Despite his best efforts to go slowly, to make things easy for her, between the watchful eye of Silas and his own need for release he knew he could not.

He didn’t want her to feel so  _ good _ . As he increased the tempo Ben could hear his breath grow more ragged and the small grunts he made as she enveloped him. He hated to admit it, but she felt divine; soon he was gripping both of her hips, moaning as he slammed his cock into her again and again, all but oblivious to her whimpers and the way she clenched her fists. He wanted, no needed, to come inside of her. He needed to make her his, even if this wasn’t how he intended to do it.

The pleasure burning inside of him crept higher and higher, the heat and pulsating friction stimulating his cock in a way he had never known. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was going to hard, too fast, and that he was digging his nails into her sides, but all rationale seemed to have escaped him. The only thing that mattered was that she was his.

He looked down at her again and was surprised to find her lips slightly parted, her eyebrows furrowed. He nearly said something when she let out a small whine, but one that sent him over the edge nonetheless. Head thrown back he grunted her name, slamming into her one final time as he spilled himself inside her. Her hips bucked slightly as he did so and it took several moments for the throes of his orgasm to subside. When it finally did he opened his eyes, staring down at her tear-stained face, and that was when the guilt began to wash over him.

Face falling, Ben scooted back and away from Callie’s destroyed figure. As he put his head in his hands he could hear Silas clapping from somewhere seemingly far away.

“ Excellent performance, Mr. Walters. I’ll be sure to let Mr. O’Riley know you’ve taken good care of his daughter.”

Ben’s head snapped up at that; Callie let out a soft cry of protest. “Please,” Ben said weakly, “don’t, you got what you wanted...”

Silas laughed, standing and straightening his coat as his men moved to accompany him. “Until next time, Mr. Walters.”

Then they were gone.

Ben stared after them for several moments until cool air washed over him, only then adjusting himself and refastening his jeans. He ran his hand through his greying hair and looked back down at Callie, who still had not moved from the floor. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but where to begin? He felt as though he had completely betrayed her trust, yet he knew he had to.

“ Callie...” he began, moving ever so slightly nearer to her. She suddenly bolted into a seated position as if she’d been wounded, scooting away from him with wide eyes. He sighed and opened his mouth again, but he still could not think of what to say.

In the time he hesitated, he watched her stand on shaky legs, choking upon noticing the small spot of blood on the floor. She looked at it for a second, then once to him, then her eyes went wide again and she practically bolted down the hallway for the guest bedroom she had been using as her own. As Ben moved to stand up, to do what he did not know, he heard the door slam and lock.

He had been so sure before that he was doing the right thing, taking her in; after the afternoon’s events, however, he suddenly began to question his own intentions. He could never tell anyone how much he enjoyed being on top of her, his body weight pinning her helpless form to the floor as he fucked her raw. He could never admit it to anyone.

Not even to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short non-smutty chapter (aww, I know) - but the next one will be longer and full of smut, promise!

The sharp crack of thunder was inhibiting the ability of a very perturbed Ben to sleep, something which only served to aggravate him more as he tossed and turned. Memories of the past week flooded his mind, as they had nearly every night since _it_ happened. Memories that insisted on keeping him from getting a decent night’s rest; memories that insisted he had done the unthinkable and needed to suffer for it. The worst of it was, he knew they were right.

Callie had, for her part, avoided him as much as she could in the small house. This meant spending most of her hours in “her” room, though Ben put his foot down when she tried to sneak her meals in there as well. He cited the need for them to interact at least once daily, lest Silas figure out the nature of their celibate relationship and do something to end it, but the truth of the matter weighed heavily on his mind. Spending even a day without seeing her was simply not an option, not in his eyes.

Coming to terms with his growing obsession with her was something he struggled with immensely, and he hated to admit that their sexual entanglement had only made it worse. _Rape_ , he told himself bitterly over and over. _What you did was rape. And you enjoyed it, you sick fuck_.

His body curled over as he brought his knees to his chest, head in his hands. He had not meant to enjoy it, that much was true, but that did not keep the truth at bay. Wanting her so badly for so long had surely contributed to his inability to separate himself from the moment and what he had to do versus what was right. Because he had to do it; he knew he did, and from what he gathered she did as well. Was it so wrong for him to have allowed himself the pleasure of it when it had to be done?

Another crack of thunder came as lightning lit up the sky, illuminating his shaky form on the bed. He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his brow; wiping them away did little to calm him, and they returned just as quickly. Surely he had done the right thing. Anyone else would have likely hurt her long ago, and worse at that. He wasn’t a monster; he wasn’t. He couldn’t bear the thought that she thought he was.

The unexpected shadow in his doorway startled him out of his train of thought; with a gasp he sat up, only leaning back to rest against the headboard upon realizing it was only Callie. She looked uncomfortable where she stood, shifting her weight and holding her arm at her side. Ben stared at her for several seconds before another flash of lightning lit up the room, casting harsh shadows on her features and betraying the fact that she had been crying. Another clap of thunder and she jumped, squinting her eyes closed for a few seconds. Suddenly, it made sense.

“Still, uh, still have that fear of thunderstorms?” he asked gently.

Callie nodded, looking guilty as she opened her eyes to meet his. He tried to smile as warmly as he could, knowing full well he must look a wreck after his recent internal struggle, and patted the bed next to him.

“I mean, it’s only a double bed, so it’ll be tight but…if you want...”

The speed with which Callie crossed the room and climbed into bed beside him was surprising, and Ben stared down at her curled up by his hip for a few moments before sliding down next to her. He felt her tense as he sank to eye level, noticing her eyes scrunched shut again and her lips pursed into a thin tense line. Several minutes passed as her breathing started to even out and her shoulders relaxed, his eyes never leaving her. He wanted to say something to break the silence, but nothing came to mind that he was sure would not upset her. He had gotten a call from her father earlier that day; perhaps knowing he was checking in on her would make her happy…

“I know it’s stupid,” she said abruptly, just as he had opened his mouth to speak. He closed it with a sigh and looked at her, her eyes still closed. Like him, she appeared to be struggling with what to say to fill the silence. “You’d think by now I’d have gotten over this, y’know?”

“Callie...” he muttered, deciding to throw his previous line of conversation out the window. It could wait; she needed comfort then, and he was the only one in a position to give it to her.

Gingerly he reached out a hand and let his fingers brush her cheek, balking as she flinched but pressing forward when she did not jerk away. Feeling daring then, he traced his thumb over her lower lip and was pleased when the corner of her lips twitched into something resembling a smile even as she trembled. He gently reached behind her neck, cradling her head in his hand, and pulled her closer until she lay pressed against his chest. She seemed hesitant at first, but as another threatening low rumble surfaced she buried her face in his shirt.

Ben could feel his heart thundering in his chest; surely Callie could feel it, too. This was thoroughly unexpected but wholeheartedly appreciated. This, this was what he wanted to be for her, someone she could depend upon in her times of need. For a brief moment Ben wondered if perhaps he had not completely screwed up by taking her virginity, but perhaps moments like these would make up for how he had hurt her. Even then, he was content to lie there with her, even if her breasts were pushing against his chest and her thigh had somehow found its way nestled between his and-

_No, no!_ The heartbeats in his chest somehow seemed a thousand times louder then, as though continuing to beat in this manner would cause his chest to explode. There was a ringing in his ears he desperately wished would go away, and as he felt the pressure build in his groin he hoped the groan he heard had been in his head. Perhaps she would not notice.

Except she did notice, her entire body tensing as Ben subconsciously pulled her closer to him and tightened his embrace. Some part of him was aware of the way her breath hitched and the small choking noises she made, but they seemed so far away then. All that mattered was keeping her close to him, the softness of her skin, the scent of her hair-

“B-Ben!” she choked out, pushing back against his chest so firmly that she nearly fell off of the small bed. He gripped her tightly, catching her in time, but the moment was lost. She stared up at him with eyes full of hurt and betrayal, and as he let her go she turned to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Callie, please-”

“Is that all I am to you?” she whispered.

He sat up behind her, taken aback. How could she possibly think, after all this time, that he didn’t care for her above all else? Sure, they’d had a bit of a hiccup in their relationship, but…

No, he understood. He completely understood how she might think he viewed her as an object. After all, was that not the point of her being there? She was supposed to be in prison, for some definition of the word. But that wasn’t what he wanted for her.

“Callie, I-” he began, but she would not be dissuaded.

“Is it?!”

Ben sighed, sitting up and scooting next to her on the edge of the bed while maintaining a good six inches between them. He put his head in his hands.

“No,” he said finally, staring at the floor. “No, Callie, I-I care about you. You might find that hard to believe, given what I did-”

She shook her head with a heavy sigh and, much to his surprise, placed a hand on his knee. “I know you had to. It- it was either you or someone much, much worse. I’m glad- I’m glad it was you.”

Ben slowly raised his head from his hands, turning to face her. She was crying but smiling, and the juxtaposition of emotions had his head spinning. “R-really?”

Callie let out a forced laugh. “You know, I never told anyone this, but...when I was in high school, I used to fantasize about you...y’know...being my first.”

Ben’s entire body froze. She had to be joking. She had to know of his crush, his desires, and be trying to coax a confession from him. There was no possible way; yes they had been close, but he never in a million years thought she saw him as anything more than a surrogate father figure for an absentee dad. He couldn’t possibly let her know that he had wanted the same thing.

“That’s, um...oh,” was all he said, placing a hand atop hers on his knee. She bit her lip and stared off out the window, where the storm was finally dying down.

“Be careful what you wish for, huh?” she said bitterly.

He squeezed her hand, and as she looked up at him he hoped his smile came across as genuine. “Callie...you know if there’s anything I could do, any way to take it back…I would. You know that, right?”

She seemed oddly saddened by his statement, something he was not expecting, all the more so because it was a lie. He did not want to give up that moment with her for anything, even if it hurt her as it did. He could admit that to himself then, he realized, as he stared down at her wide tearful eyes.

“I...I should get back to bed,” she mumbled, retracting her hand from his knee and standing quickly. “Storm’s about passed anyway.”

Ben nodded, trying not to watch the curve of her ass in those oh so short shorts as she padded out of the room. When he heard her door shut her flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. If anything, he felt even more confused about the state of their relationship than he had when the night began. But, her revelation that she had wanted him all those years, and to be her first at that, now that made his cock twitch. That was material he could work with.

And, with only a pang of guilt, he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise quick turnaround chapter! I was feeling oddly inspired (so inspired I even drew fanart of Callie for some inexplicable reason- it's on the tumblr). More of a look into Ben's inner thought process/turmoil and what happens when he is met with temptation. Hope you enjoy!

The dull hum of the insects outside the patio was oddly comforting in a way, a white noise which Ben was all too glad to mentally accommodate as he sank deeper into the almost but not quite scalding water. The hot tub was a place where he had always been able to find comfort even after a long day of the cognitive demands his engineering job placed on him, though as of late there had been less and less of those. He had been lucky his employers were willing to keep him on after his acquisition of Callie despite the fact that it meant he would be working one hundred percent from home; one of the requirements of the inmate program meant he could not be away from Callie for an extended period, certainly not for hours at a time.

Working from home had its merits; he could work in his underwear, for one, and take breaks to snack, goof off, and even jerk off whenever he wanted. When combined with the hefty stipend the government was paying him to watch over his charge, it certainly seemed like a dream come true. If only it were that easy.

If he had hoped that Callie’s admission of a previous attraction to him would break the uncomfortable ice between them, he was wrong. In fact, it seemed to have the opposite effect; she avoided him if possible even more. He wondered if perhaps he should have told her the truth about his own desires but truly did not think it would make any difference if her reactions to him were any indication.

Ben was finding it more and more difficult to keep his hands off of her when they were in the same room together, and would often go out of his way to reach across her or brush up against her skin. She did not seem to notice his obvious ploy, only that these interactions made her uncomfortable and she would break away as quickly as possible. He longed for the night when he held her in his arms, albeit briefly, and thought back to it frequently as he pumped his cock in his fist. He wanted more, so much more, and honestly sometimes began to fear what he might do if he did not get some sort of reciprocation and relief soon.

A quiet groan escaped his lips as he sank into the still waters, allowing them to creep up past his shoulders and over his chin until he was covered just up to his nose. She was becoming a nuisance, but the best kind of nuisance. He closed his eyes and thought about her on that night, standing in his doorway and needing him. He remembered the sweet scent of her curls, the softness of her pale skin as she pressed against him, and suddenly she wasn’t in his bed but on the living room floor beneath him, refusing to meet his eyes as he thrust into her again and again. Trying to think of something, anything else, seemed ineffective; he could not forget how _good_ she felt and how badly he wanted to feel that again, and would it really be so bad if it had to be a little by force, she said she was attracted to him after all so she might even enjoy it, he just had to help her get there, he was much stronger than her after all so he could just pin her down and-

“Ben?”

Ben’s eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly, the water sloshing around him but fortunately far deep enough to hide his erection. Before him in the dim light of the porch stood Callie, holding a towel in front of her and biting her lip in a manner he found most adorable. He looked down at the towel, then up at the nervous look on her face, then back down at the towel and his breath caught in his chest. Surely she didn’t mean to join him.

“I, um, I wondered if you might like some company.”

Fighting to keep his jaw from dropping was proving to be a difficult task, so he simply clenched his teeth and nodded. She hesitated and, unsure if she could see him in the darkness, he cleared his throat.

“Ah, sure.” He paused for a moment as she set down the towel and made her way to the stairs, then furrowed his brow. “Wait, I thought you said before you didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

“I didn’t.”

Ben paled as he watched her climb the stairs in the just tight enough white t-shirt and skimpy boyshorts. A very real part of him was screaming internally to tell her to change, to at least wear a black shirt and maybe some actual shorts, but he was stunned and his eyes locked on her as she entered the tub and sank down to her shoulders. He continued to stare as she looked down into the water where he imagined she fidgeted with her hands; only after several seconds did she seem to feel the eyes on her and looked over at him.

“I- is something wrong?” Callie asked quietly, voice nearly drowned out by the chirps of the insects.

Ben shook his head with a small smile. “No. Just surprised is all. You’ve been doing your best to avoid me lately.”

He could see her blanch in the moonlight, eyes widening slightly as she squirmed in discomfort. She paused as she tried to collect her thoughts, seemingly unsure of how to respond.

“I...’m not trying to.”

The laugh he choked out wasn’t supposed to be so loud, but it reverberated throughout the room nonetheless. She stared at him with a furrowed brow as he cleared his throat.

“Of course you are. It’s not like I’m surprised though, after what you went through- after what I...I did.” He opened his mouth to say more but the words would not come. He had already apologized before and it seemed ridiculous to keep doing so, but at the same time he felt as though no amount of apology would be enough.

He was dimly aware of Callie fidgeting again, her eyes downcast. She looked like she wanted to say something but was having a similar difficulty in verbalizing her thoughts, and when she did speak she still did not look at him.

“Ben, I...you’re not a bad person.”

Ben’s eyes snapped back to her from where they had wandered around the room. It was difficult to tell in the dim light, but was that a blush that had crept upon her cheeks? A startling thought suddenly entered his mind, one he wished he had not come across: what if she still had feelings for him?

No, that couldn’t be possible. Especially after he’d essentially assaulted her, there was no way she still wanted him. He felt his cock twitch and was grateful for the darkness of the room and the depth of the water; it seemed he could not help but entertain the idea, and in that moment he longed more than anything to scoot over to her and place his lips upon hers. Not a bad person? If she knew of even half of the things he wanted to do to her she would surely change her mind.

“T...thanks,” he muttered quietly.

The uneasy silence that washed over them was nothing new to Ben; they had spent many a meal just like this. It did bother him, greatly even, but he was not going to force her to talk to him. Forcing her to do anything just seemed inappropriate.

Several minutes passed during which Callie started to look more and more uncomfortable, and soon she was wiping at her brow and lifting her hair from her neck. Ben chuckled as she started to fan herself.

“Not used to the heat, eh?”

“This is pretty...pretty warm...I-I think I’m gonna get out, sorry...”

He shook his head. “No need to apologize. I’ll get out too, I’ve been in too long as it is.”

They both stood, Ben trying not to notice the way the wet fabric of her clothes clung to her form. He could feel himself starting to firm up again and bit the inside of his cheek watching Callie’s ass as she climbed out. She began to towel off but it did him little good to see her nipples straining against the cotton t-shirt, and he quickly made his way into a position where he could hide his throbbing erection with his own towel.

She was smiling for the first time in a long time as she cooled and dried off, her radiance only increasing Ben’s desires. An idea suddenly came to him, a great and wonderful yet terrible idea, and on any other day he might have dismissed it but the way his cock ached made him all the more irrational. This could go very horribly wrong, but he needed to try.

“Hey, uh, I know you said the drain was clogging a bit in your shower, so...you can use mine, okay?”

Callie blinked as she ran the towel over her hair. “It isn’t that bad, I can probably still use it a couple more times-”

“I insist.”

Looking cute and perplexed, she bit her lip but nodded. He wondered if she knew then of his ultimate goal, but if she did she certainly did not let on. Hell, if she did she certainly would have denied him.

Ben followed Callie back into the house, feeling giddy as they walked. Callie made a stop at her room to grab some clothes and her shampoo, but soon she was in his bedroom once more looking somewhat embarrassed. He led her into the bathroom where he started running the water; she put down her clothes and took off her towel but made no move to get undressed. She seemed to be waiting for him to leave.

Except he had no intention of leaving, not when he had her so close and she was so arousing. He set down his towel and closed the door behind him, and it was then that she finally seemed to understand what was happening. She choked a bit as he started to pull off his swim trunks, and he knew his hard on was visible even before being uncovered.

“B-Ben, I-”

“There isn’t enough hot water for us both to take showers back to back. This way we can both enjoy it.”

_Enjoy it_. There was a loaded phrase if Ben had ever heard one. He only prayed she might actually enjoy whatever it was he was about to do as much as he was, though he honestly had not given the scenario much thought beyond getting her into the shower with him. That alone was proving to be difficult.

“I don’t….I don’t want…I-I don’t mind taking a cold shower, really-”

“I insist.”

It was the second time those words had shut Callie up, and they did so even though she looked as though she might cry. She knew the delicate situation she was in, though it was one Ben swore he would never take advantage of.

He was unsure how much longer he could believe that lie.

He climbed into the shower ahead of her, enjoying the feel of the droplets on his skin. He heard her removing her wet makeshift bathing suit, his heart racing as he realized she was really going to get in with him. This was actually happening.

She was trembling as she pulled back the curtain and stepped into the tub, seemingly wanting to stare at the ground but afraid of seeing his erection when she did so. A half attempt was made to cover herself, at least the important bits, and she finally fixated her eyes on the shower head above him. He chuckled and turned to face her, crossing his arms.

“Oh come on, Callie. We’re both adults.”

Reluctantly Callie dropped her arms, her cheeks almost as crimson as her hair. Ben’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of her; he had never seen her completely naked and he was not disappointed. She was relatively average, certainly nothing special by conventional standards, but her curves were perfect in his eyes. He let out a slight groan which he knew she heard, her blush only increasing. God she was beautiful.

He stepped towards her; she backed up against the wall and seemed surprised it was so close. Their bodies only a foot apart he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and listening to her nervous breathing. So many things he could do with her, to her, that he honestly could not choose. A part of him dared pushing things as far as they might go, and then some; he knew she would listen to him whether she liked it or not, after all. But he did not want her to hate him; he never wanted that. He would have to be careful not to overdo it.

Ben reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, surprised when her lips parted slightly at his touch. He wanted to slide his tongue inside but thought better of it; the intimacy of a kiss was something that required the right moment, and he was not so sure this was it. He instead settled for leaning to the side and nuzzling her neck, nipping at her jawline when she let out a small gasp. He scraped his teeth across her tender flesh, suckling a spot he was sure would leave a mark. A mark of ownership. The thought made him almost faint with elation.

Callie whimpered quietly, wriggling against the shower wall. “Ben, I-I...this isn’t...I don’t want- a-ah!”

Her cries were louder then as he bit down; he pulled her closer until they embraced. He could feel her trying to squirm away from the erection pressed into her abdomen but he did not want to stop. He felt as though he couldn’t.

The hand cupping her cheek began to dance over her skin as it traced a path down her neck and chest, grazing her breasts before continuing its way down. She gulped as his hand found its way between her clenched thighs, probing fingers slipping their way into her opening. Much to his surprise he found her wet, and the sound she made then bordered on a moan. He felt his heart skip a beat; she did still want him. She might not realize it, but her body did.

Still, Ben knew he could not get what he wanted without betraying her trust. This was more about getting her comfortable with him than him getting his rocks off, despite the fact that he was sorely tempted to penetrate her then and there. He could wait. He had to wait.

Callie gasped as he sank to his knees in front of her, leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen as he did so. She pressed her back into the wall as he lifted her thigh and set her foot down on the edge of the tub, sputtering and choking on her words.

“B-Ben w-what’re you- o-oh God.”

The way she response to the first stroke of his tongue across her clit made him wonder how many times she had been eaten out in the past. If her current response was any indication, it was not many, and for some reason this thought pleased him. _He_ would get to be the one to show her pleasure.

It was not long before Callie began to writhe as he licked and sucked, her groans music to his ears. She seemed unsure of what to do with her hands, sometimes balling them into fists at her sides, sometimes bringing one to her mouth to smother her cries. Her pleasured whimpers were the most erotic thing he had ever heard, and soon he knew his initial plan of dealing with himself after the shower ended was not going to work.

Ben reached down and took himself in his fist as his other hand slipped between Callie’s legs and found her entrance once more. A finger, then two, slid inside of her and curled around her cunt; her cries nearly turned to begging then, a hand on the back of his skull to pull him into her. He increased the fervor with which he assaulted her clit, letting out a groan of his own as he began to pump himself in his fist. If she noticed his actions she did not let on, and he was quite content to leave her ignorant as he stroked his aching cock.

Pretty soon her whines increased in pitch, supporting the idea that this was not a frequent experience for her. Feeling her hips squirm and just the divine taste of her were nearly enough to send him over the edge, but it was not until she jerked and spasmed in orgasm that he finally came and came hard. He grunted as he spilled himself over the floor of the shower where it quickly washed away as though nothing had ever happened. But it had happened, and it was something he knew would irrevocably change the nature of their relationship. He only hoped she enjoyed it as much as she let on.

Ben leaned back and stared up at her, slipping his fingers out of her cunt and bringing them to his lips where he sucked on them greedily. Callie shuddered as she watched him, eyes wide and mouth agape as he licked his lips and planted a firm kiss on her abdomen before standing. She looked at him for several moments in disbelief, then bit her lip in an adorable manner once more.

“Ben, I- that was-”

He shook his head. “Less talking, more showering.”

It suddenly occurred to him she might not be as keen on his advances now that the pleasure was gone, and truth be told he did not want to know what she thought about his little experiment. It had been a bold and risky move to coerce her into the shower with him, and while the reward was great it did not mean that it was something she truly wanted. The thought hurt, but as he helped her wash off he noticed she trembled less than she had before.

In bed that night, alone, Ben was beyond conflicted. On the one hand, it seemed as though he had finally done something to bring pleasure to his Callie. On the other, the speed with which she abandoned him after the shower suggested perhaps it was merely a physical reaction and nothing more. It seemed easier then to stay separate from her, to think of her almost like a plaything rather than the object of his affections. After all, affection could lead to rejection, resulting in certain heartache that he did not ever want to feel again. He could not explain it to her, but he realized then he cared for her too much to treat her as he should. She was nothing more than an object, a means to an end. His charge; his ward.

His pet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be perfectly honest and say that I have no idea where this is going and I'm making it up as I go along, but I'm thoroughly enjoying the ride and hope you are too!

It had been two weeks since Ben’s little shower stunt, but he had been unable to bring himself to replicate it.  He replayed the night over and over in his head and in fact derived a great deal of pleasure from it, but as the memory started to fade the only thing he could think about was how quickly Callie had left him.  He stayed true to his promise of treating her like an object, acting cold and indifferent towards her, yet he seemed unable to cross that line again. God how he wanted to.

In truth, he was having difficulty keeping emotional distance.  Every time she showed even the hint of a smile, every time he found her standing on tiptoes to reach items on the top shelf in the kitchen, every time he poked his head into her room at night to watch her sleep; all of these moments made him want her even more, but the threat of it being unrequited kept him away.  He was far more delicate than he was willing to admit where she was concerned.

Yet his cock ached for her in a way that was steadily driving him mad.  On those rare nights where he hadn’t jerked off, he dreamed of her anyway and woke up drenched in semen and sweat.  He had to get close to her again or he would be rendered insane, but how to do it? It had to be subtle so as not to scare her away.  He could not just throw her onto his bed and rip her clothes off, despite every bone in his body urging him to do so. He had to do this right.

That was how Ben found himself seated in his favorite armchair one afternoon with Callie in his lap, arm wrapped possessively around her waist and the other hand stroking away her curls from her face.  He was not quite sure what compelled him to ask her to join him, or how he had managed to pull her down without resistance, but he did not particularly care.

She felt warm against him, her eyes half-lidded as he stroked her cheek and traced his thumb over her plump lips.  He felt an impossibly strong urge to kiss her then, and even though part of him was screaming caution he did not heed the warning.  It was just a kiss; what could it hurt? He had stopped himself in the shower but something about this moment seemed better, more intimate.  It was just the two of them, for all intents and purposes cuddling, and it had not quite crossed the boundary into sexual territory except for the growing erection he was sure she could feel.  He wanted to do it now, when he felt driven by passion and not lust. Emotions be damned; he could figure them out later.

Suppressing a gulp, he leaned forward while pulling her closer to him with a hand at the back of her neck.  He took that moment to appreciate how good she smelled, all the while wondering how good she would taste. Her eyes started to close, her breathing becoming more shallow, but she did not push him away.  In fact, her lips parted slightly as if beckoning his tongue to enter. It was a call he was all too keen to answer.

The sound of the doorbell reverberated through the room just as Ben’s lips came within millimeters of Callie's.  He could feel her hot breath on his mouth, sense how she trembled at his proximity before the sound made her jump away.  She stared up at him with wide eyes, brow furrowed and lips still parted; he never had company. In fact, the last time the doorbell rang, Silas had paid them a visit.  The last time the doorbell rang, Ben had been coerced into doing the unthinkable. For that reason, he could understand why Callie now looked like a deer in the headlights.

The last time the doorbell rang, she had all but been raped.

Ben sat back, regarding her with a firm yet knowing expression.  Something even worse could be waiting for them on the other side of that door, and as the bell rang again he considered not answering.  Knowing Silas, however, any resistance would be met with an even worse outcome.

“Wait here,” He said quietly.  Callie nodded but still looked distressed; he imagined giving her hand a squeeze but thought better of it.  He needed to remain distant.

Heart hammering in his chest, he slid off the couch and made his way to the door.  His hand shook as he reached for the knob, fingers twitching as they touched the cold metal.  It could be a solicitor for all he knew, but they were virtually nonexistent in this neighborhood.  No, chances were it was something worse. Much worse.

With a deep breath he turned the knob and pulled open the door, and almost immediately he felt a sense of relief and confusion.  Standing there, hands clasped behind his back, wearing a full suit and tie and a look of superiority, was Callie's older brother Chris.  He gave Ben an insincere smile that Ben did not return; neither of them particularly cared for the other. Chris had been tolerable as a child, but that faded quickly into an insufferable teen with a type A personality and an ego to match.  Adulthood had served to only enhance these traits, and though Ben was relieved not to find Silas on his stoop he was less than thrilled by this particular visitor.

“Ben!” Chris greeted him with a syrupy sweet pleasantness that held no meaning.  “So good to see you!”

“Chris, what a...surprise,” he managed to force out, reluctantly grasping the man’s outstretched hand and giving it a firm shake.  “To what do we owe this visit?”

“Just some business I wish to discuss with you.  May I see my sister?”

Ben nodded, stepping back inside and holding the door open to allow Chris entry.  Callie stood when she saw him, a hesitation present in her that Ben was not expecting. This was her only sibling, one she had not seen in months; why did she falter? Chris did not seem to notice, pulling her into a tight embrace she seemed to return with some reluctance after a few moments. There was clearly a tension between them, but Ben was not terribly surprised given Chris’s personality. He had likely done something to upset Callie, something she had not forgotten.

Whatever he had done, he did not seem interested in remembering nor apologizing, simply stepping back from her with hands gripping her arms as he looked her over. She was not wearing anything particularly remarkable, some loose-fitting jeans and one of Ben’s old t-shirts from a long since passed rock concert, and yet for some reason Chris frowned as his eyes flicked over the wrinkles in the denim and the faded band logo. A stark contrast existed between his clearly comfortably dressed sister and his suit, and for a moment Ben assumed her lack of fancy attire was the reason for his frown.

“C-Chris! I thought you were still in Japan on business, what are you doing he-” Callie began, only to be cut off in a manner most curt.

“You’ve gained weight.”

Ben felt his jaw drop. It did not even occur to him to wonder if it was true or not; all he thought was that she looked just as gorgeous as the day she came to live with him, and how very little could change that. What was Chris getting at by stating something such as that? Was he trying to get under her skin? Was he suggesting Ben could not take care of her? There were many possibilities, and none of them particularly kind. As he watched Callie’s gaze fall to the floor, he surmised this was simply Chris being Chris. What an asshole.

“I-I mean, maybe a couple of pounds or so, I haven’t really been keeping track-”

“Mm, no, at least ten to fifteen I think. Maybe even twenty.” Chris turned to Ben, disapproval evident in his eyes. “What have you been feeding her? Ah, no matter, it won’t be a problem soon anyways.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ben interjected before Callie even had a chance to raise her head. Chris smiled at him.

“I’ve come to take her home.”

Ben’s jaw dropped for the second time; Callie’s head snapped up and she stared at Chris with wide eyes. He laughed off her look of concern with a shrug, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Well, my home. But she should really be with family, don’t you think?”

This was not happening. Wait, no- it  _ could _ not be happening. The laws made it very clear that once Ben took Callie in she was practically his property and very little could change that. In order for a transfer to take place he would have to sign off on it, and despite the fact that it did make a lot of sense for her to be with family he was not sure that was something he could approve.

On the one hand, it might be a relief to let Chris take her instead. She had been nothing if not a mental nuisance as of late, and Ben knew he was struggling to maintain boundaries as her sponsor. Part of him wanted to romance her yet another did not want to get hurt. Part of him wanted to continue being cold and indifferent towards her but pursue her physically, yet there existed a very real worry that such actions would permanently push her away.

The idea of abandoning her left his mind nearly the instant it surfaced.  They had come too far, and in such a short time; he would not simply let her go.  He could not. Whether Chris liked it or not, Ben’s offer to take Callie into his home, his life, and even his bed, meant she belonged to him now.  Something deep inside him stirred at that thought, but this was not the time to be getting worked up. He had to maintain a level head.

Callie began to nervously pick at her nails, as if scratching off nail polish that was not there.  Something about the whole encounter had her on edge, and for a moment Ben wondered if it was the prospect of leaving him.  He could understand if she looked forward to going home with a family member, despite their less than enjoyable demeanor; after all, what had he done for her?  He had forced himself on her, for one, a vile act despite the knowledge that it was necessary. Then that day in the shower he had all but coerced her into joining him, and hadn't she tried to push him away before submitting?  She must be torn, he realized, between an old schoolgirl crush and the knowledge there existed something better.

“You can't just, ah, take her,” he said finally, clearing his throat.  Both Chris and Callie looked up at him, Chris with a frown and Callie with a look of confusion.

“And why not?” Chris asked coolly, crossing his arms.  “She's my sister. She's family.”

The hostility evident in his voice and posture was not lost on Ben, who returned the gesture by crossing his own arms.  He was not about to be intimidated, not when the stakes were this high. He would not lose what was rightfully his.

“That may be, but I have a signed document designating me as the one responsible for her rehabilitation,” he continued, feeling sure of his argument. “I can’t just give her away, it would be a breach of contract.”

Chris was many things, but he was not one to break the law so blatantly.  Ben knew there was nothing the younger man could do to pull Callie out from under him; legally it simply was not possible.  Or so he thought.

“Sign her over to me, then.”  When Ben stared at him, mouth agape, Chris twisted his lips into a self-satisfied smirk and took a step towards him.  “It is perfectly within the bounds of the contract to sign her over to another party, if say, rehabilitating her has proved...difficult.”

Ben did not like what was being insinuated, though he was not completely clear on what that was.  He stood his ground, however, and regarded Chris with a wary eye.

“Well that’s simply not true.  Callie has been very responsive to treatment.”  It was a lie, a blatant lie, one that he figured Chris would see right through but he had no choice.  In truth he had done virtually nothing to rehabilitate her; he simply did not think she needed it. She was a good kid who had made a mistake.  Regardless, he did not like the way Chris’s lip twitched, nor the way his eyes narrowed. Ben felt as though the man had some kind of ace he just hadn’t played yet, and it was surely nothing good.

“Callie, give the men a moment would you?” Chris said with a hint of a sneer, waving her away dismissively while never breaking eye contact with Ben.  Callie looked between them and hesitated, only finally leaving the room when Chris shooed her again. Ben was left alone with Chris, a very smug looking Chris who clearly thought he was going to win this one.  Ben was starting to wonder if he was right.

“Good, now we can really talk,” Chris muttered, dropping all pretense and uncrossing his arms only to place his hands on his hips.  “How exactly have you been encouraging her rehabilitation?”

Ben faltered; it was one question he was woefully unprepared for.  He did not even have a convenient lie ready, always figuring he would make something up when it was time to submit a written report.  That was months away, however, and he did not have anything ready now. Chris seemed to deduce this from Ben’s silence and pressed on.

“I have some friends that work for the state.  I heard you had a bit of a...run-in...with Silas not too long ago?”

Ben’s lips pursed as he thought back to that day.  Silas had made it painfully clear exactly how he thought Ben should be rehabilitating Callie, and the threat existed if he did not continue with her so-called treatment.  Ben had always meant to come up with a plan with Callie on how to lie to Silas should he show up again, but he thought he would have more time. He never thought her brother of all people would be in his house threatening him with- what, exactly?

“That’s no business of yours,” he said through gritted teeth.  Chris laughed.

“I’m making it my business.  Rumor has it you were forced to do something awful to my poor, innocent sister, and given your reluctance I’m willing to bet you haven’t repeated the event.”

“You can’t possibly want me to- to rape-” Ben sputtered, not amused by the triumph in Chris’s eyes.

“No, but Silas does.  I wonder what he would do if he were to find out that you haven’t laid a hand on her.”

Ben’s breathing had grown ragged; he had uncrossed his arms and his hands were balled into fists at his sides.  He didn’t know what Silas would do, not exactly, but given their last encounter it wouldn’t be anything pleasant.

“Well, certainly he would take her from you, and give her to someone far less charitable.  Can you imagine dear, sweet Callie in the grasp of some kind of sadist? Can you hear her cries as she begs him to stop, begs you to come and save her?  Can you feel her despise you for abandoning her all because you wouldn’t do your job? Speaking of, I’m sure your place of employment would love to hear about your failure to comply with the stipulations of a government contract, you’ll be lucky if you get to keep your house-”

“Stop it!” Ben growled.  “I get it!” He felt inexplicably defeated.  Dealing with Chris was one thing, but Silas was a monster and one that would likely do all of the above and more.  The thought of Callie being taken from him hurt in a way he could hardly comprehend, but the thought of her being shipped off to someone who would abuse her made him feel sick.  He couldn’t allow that to happen; he could not let Silas know the nature of their relationship. “So what, you’ll take her in instead?”

Chris beamed, but it was with no amount of kindness.  “Better me than some sicko, don’t you think?”

Ben ran his hand through his hair, wondering how things could have gone to hell in a hand-basket so quickly.  He was so sure he had the upper hand mere minutes ago, but Chris presented some points he could not ignore. Something did not sit quite right with him, though; some questions he needed answered.

“Why do you want her so badly?”

Chris shrugged.  “Like I said, she’s family.  Family deserves to take care of one another, making me the best person to oversee her.”

It still didn’t seem quite right.  All of this talk about using sexual assault as a means of control; that couldn’t possibly be Chris’s angle, so what was?  How was he going to “take care of” Callie?

“Well then, what are your plans for her treatment?  Surely you must have an idea.”

“Oh I do, but you don’t need to trouble yourself with those details.  Just know she will be well looked after.”

This was all too much.  Ben knew he couldn’t just be rid of her without giving it a ton of thought, despite the fact that Chris had really given him no choice.  He couldn’t let Silas know the truth, and honestly Chris was a better choice to watch her than many other men out there. She would be safe with family.  She might even get out early for good behavior. But the thought of losing her, of losing something so precious to him- he needed time to think. He needed to be alone.

“I, um...can I have a day to think it over?”

Chris grinned, clearly knowing what the ultimate answer would be.  “Of course. I know it is a big change. Just be sure to consider  _ all  _ of the consequences should you refuse.”

Ben nodded meekly; Chris clapped his hands together.  “Splendid. I’ll leave you to it then. No need to show me out, I think I can find the way.”

As the front door slammed shut, Ben could hear his heart thundering in his chest.  He put his head in his hand with a sigh, the desire to be physically ill still strong.  He was practically shaking as he sat back down in the armchair, beads of sweat on his brow and tears forming in his eyes.  This was not happening. He couldn’t lose her, not like this. He couldn’t, but he had to.

“Ben?” Callie’s quiet voice sounded from the entrance to the kitchen.  He looked up at her sadly, choking on words that would not come. She looked concerned, and he wondered for a moment if she had been eavesdropping on their conversation.  When she walked over to him, however, her relative calmness suggested otherwise. She did not yet know.

How could he tell her?  He had just decided to himself that he would treat her like a pet, like a sexual object and nothing more, but this had all kinds of emotions surging through him.  He wanted to hold her; he wanted to kiss her; he wanted to fuck her. He never wanted to let her go, but he knew giving her up meant visitation rights were nonexistent.  There was no way out of this one, and he was going to lose her no matter what he did.

“What did he say?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper.  He could practically see her pale as she saw his grim expression; he opened and closed his mouth several times before the truth finally spilled over.

“That, uh, if I don’t sign you over to him, he’ll tell- he’ll tell Silas how well I treat you.  That I don’t…rehabilitate you,” he managed to gulp out. “I still don’t really understand why he wants you away from me so badly, I mean he and I never really got along but if I’m treating you nicely you would think that’d be what he want-”

“Ben,” Callie choked, shaking her head fervently.  “You can’t sign me over to him. Please.”

“I don’t  _ want  _ to!” he nearly shouted, putting his head in his hands again.  “You have no idea- but I can’t turn you over to Silas, I can’t give you to someone he chooses, Chris is the best chance you’ve got-”

“No!”

It was the first time Callie’s voice had risen to such a volume since she had arrived, and Ben was taken aback by the passion in her voice.  He looked up at her and found that her eyes were full of tears, that the hands she clasped to her lips were trembling. He was suddenly full of concern for her; he didn’t understand why she reacted in such a way, but perhaps she did actually care for him, perhaps she didn’t want to leave him because her crush had grown into something more, perhaps he did really have a chance-

“If you sign me over to him, he’ll rape me.”


End file.
